Dissonance
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: TFP: The harsh sound of reality put an end to their harmony. Final part to "Accelerando" and "Contralto". SoundwaveXOC M for a reason.


**Dissonance**

**Disclaimer: **A final part to the (supposed) one - shot fic I had created. This will be the final one. When you read, you will know why ... That is, unless you haven't already figured it out by now. LOL. Still, read and review!

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

-Norman Cousins

_"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."_

-Unknown Quote

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"...how I might fathom the depths of your mystery..."_

-Megatron, TF: Prime

_Nemesis_

Soundwave held her.

It was strange that he was never one for outright emotion, but when it came to his touches, he seemed to express a whole lot more than in spoken word. Even then, that was something he lacked, but Timbre never minded it. It was an unspoken thing between them that she didn't feel necessary to speak.

"Soundwave, do you ever think about it?" she asked.

Soundwave was running his hand up and down her back slowly as he held her close to his chest. Their legs were tangled together and they were lying in his berth, just waking from recharge. After a mind - blowing overload, it felt good to wake in his arms. When she had asked the question, his hands paused and he tilted his head to look down at her.

"Death, I mean." Timbre explained, looking up at him.

He shook his head.

Timbre laughed and gave him a smile. "Really? You never think about what can happen?"

Soundwave's chest inhaled and it flexed the joints and wires there, a gesture that expressed his irritation with the subject. He beeped something that seemed impatient and Timbre rolled her optics at the words.

"I know you don't like talking about it," Timbre said, shaking her head, "But it's possible. I like to think you're prepared for anything."

He beeped again.

"Yes, you're a mech. You have to be prepared for anything. That's how you mechs play things." Timbre straightened and propped herself onto her elbow. He did the same, staring at her with those oscilloscope lines twitching when he played back a recorded message of Starscream's voice.

_"Things never go as planned ..." _

Timbre laughed softly. "Yes, I know they don't. You just push it aside like it's nothing, but I think about it. I always think about the possibilities. It helps to stay ahead of the game in case things can go wrong and I can die tomorrow."

Soundwave's fingertip brushed the side of her mouth. She closed her eyes and murmured softly at the gesture.

_"Let's focus on this right now." _Knock Out's voice.

She chuckled gently and nodded her head.

They were silent again when Timbre spoke.

"Don't you find it rather amusing?" she said. "That the one thing you and I have in common is our loyalties to Megatron?"

Soundwave shook his head. Obviously not.

Timbre smoothed her hands down the length of his chest to his lower stomach. Small ribbons of static tickled her fingertips. Timbre smiled up at him and gave his chest a slight push. He obliged and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She gave him a deliciously wicked smile and kissed the sides of his head.

"Just lay back and enjoy this," she whispered, her voice carrying that hungry tone that she was famous for.

Soundwave felt her kiss and lick her way down his chest, sending prickling heat through his sensors. When he felt a warm mouth envelope his spike, he nearly offlined from the sensations. She kissed, licked and sucked at sensors, leaving his entire body trembling in near overload. His fingers tightened and flexed on her shoulders and Timbre looked up briefly to watch his head move back against the berth and his chest heave silently. She could literally feel sparks against her lips.

When she was sure he was about to come undone, he calmly lifted her head off of him and straightened into a sitting position, gathering her into his arms. He reached her arms back behind the small of her waist and closed one of his hands around her wrists, pinning them tight. His slim, spider - like fingers proved to be much stronger than they looked and no matter what she did, she could not be free of his grip.

"Soundwave, what the - " she began.

He raised his free hand and shook a finger in her face.

Before she knew it, her port was open and he was inside of her. Timbre's head fell back against her shoulders with a quick, heavy gasp and she thrust her chest against his in a desperate attempt at closeness. With her arms restrained, she could do nothing more but remain at his mercy.

Nor did she try.

Soundwave smoothed his free hand down her sides and inside her thigh, stroking in between the metal to the softer protoform beneath, drawing a a desperate gasp from her lips. She wriggled her hips back and forth, creating tickling sensations between them. Soundwave pushed his hips up to meet her movements. He timed his pulse and when he felt her release one, he released one of his own. The combined energy caused a shrill sound to burst from her vocals.

He uttered a soft chirp - like sound that made Timbre grin against his neck. Her fangs bit down on a wire and sucked, causing his shoulders to rise slightly at the action. "You're getting close too ... I can feel it ... " she panted.

He chirped again and his face screen seemed to darken with lust, the oscilloscope lines starting to dance wildly. Soft whimpers and gasps rolled from the Dread's vocalizer as he pushed deeper into her in small, yet heavy pushes of his hips. He held her steady against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

An expression of beautiful torment painted itself on her face as she danced softly against him, begging for release. "Oh Primus..." she moaned, "It's so good. Please - I'm so close!"

Hearing the heightened change in her voice, Soundwave reached between them to rub her port in aching circles in a way that she always enjoyed. She sobbed unintelligibly and bit her lip, torn between wanting to let him have his overload first. After all, he had let her the first time, it seemed only considerate. She opened her optics at him and they flared bright red. Her lips parted in several short, hungry pants.

"S - Soundwave, wait - What about - you?" she gasped, "You need - "

She couldn't finish. Her body arched up with a loud howl of _Primus _and she overloaded, riding the waves of ecstasy. Her overload triggered Soundwave's because he released his grip on her arm and pulled her close as he arched his chest against her, tossing his head in silence as he always did.

After the overload gradually dwindled, Timbre looked up at Soundwave and pressed a delicate kiss on the place that she could possibly call his forehead. The action seemed to tickle him because he immediately brushed one of his fingers against the spot. She giggled softly and shook her head.

Then, there was an announcement over the main broadcasting system.

_"TIMBRE, REPORT TO ME AT ONCE!" _Megatron commanded.

Timbre glanced up in surprise before she looked at Soundwave. "Huh. Wonder what that's all about."

O

Timbre and Soundwave made their way into the central control room and Timbre stopped in amazement. She could see four black shapes standing among a group of Eradicons and she recognized them as her comrades, few of the Female Dreads.

Bia's large shape was easily recognizable; she had various battle scars covering her body and had made a few replacements to her limbs, obviously lost from battle. Eros was also among them; she looked just the same as Timbre remembered save for an alteration to her wings and body markings. Nyx and Ash were among them as well.

Then, Bia turned and grinned when she saw Timbre. "Timbre?" she said, starting to approach, "Is it really - ?"

Timbre smiled. "Bia, you big block of iron!" she cried, delighted, "Where have you been hiding?"

Suddenly, Bia swooped her massive arms around her friend and lifted Timbre up off of the floor. The Eradicons watched the scene with dismay and Megatron grimaced as well. Timbre laughed and grabbed at Bia.

"Hey, down big girl, down!" she said.

Bia put her down and Timbre just laughed. "Look at you!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!"

"And look at you!" Bia remarked, "What in Primus' name have you been up to?"

Timbre continued to laugh until she noticed the other three. Her smile slowly disappeared. "So...is this everyone?" she asked.

Eros sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah. We're all that's left."

Timbre looked pained. "Asteria?"

Nyx shrugged her shoulders. "Shot to the spark chamber."

"Achlys?"

Eros piped up. "Rust infection."

"Lyssa?"

Ash added. "Head cut off."

Timbre winced at the thought and rubbed her own neck. "Aether?" she asked.

"Dismembered."

"Eris?"

Eros looked sickened. "Autobot hit squad."

Timbre searched their faces and noticed that there was definitely something different about her friends; they had been hardened for who knew how long. They must have been traveling as a group and when she left, things had fallen apart without her even knowing. They knew why she had sought out Megatron, but their bond, their "sisterhood" had kept the rest of their closer together. Timbre felt bad about this, about leaving her friends.

"All of you, I'm sorry that I wasn't - " Timbre began.

Nyx chuckled. "Never mind," she told her, "It's war. After all, the more of us there are, the greater chance we have of wiping those Autobots down into the dirt."

Bia grinned and stepped over to Soundwave, giving him a heavy pat on the back. "Have you been taking care of my little Timbre?" she joked.

Soundwave lurched slightly from the heavy pat and if he had a face, Timbre could swear it was glaring.

Megatron watched the interaction and pinched the bridge of his nose.

O

The sounds of digging were music to their ears. The remaining Dreads spent that morning digging up raw Energon while singing Cybertronian songs together. The Eradicons merely attempted to ignore the scene.

"Ahh! This is the life!" Ash sighed, "The smell of burning metal, the wind in my engines, and the taste of dirt!"

"Yes," Timbre agreed, with a laugh. "We'd be hitting the drinks after a hard day's work."

Nyx paused thoughtfully after placing several Energon fragments into a cart. "Only you've never done a hard day's work."

Timbre laughed and gave her a gentle push. "I have so!"

Eros looked at her while she worked a drill. "Do you remember our first time in battle?" she asked.

Timbre chuckled softly and her optics flickered with memory. The memories of her first time ever being in battle. The first blood she ever shed was not even Cybertronian. "How could I forget it?" she said, "We were all tested before we came to pass." She sighed softly, deep in thought. "No way to fly ... No way to use weapons. Just ... ourselves."

_**Planet of Hiems_

_**Cybertronian War_

_Timbre, much younger stood amid the blizzard cold, armed with a shield and a long, sharp blade within a canyon slope. Above her, the Nemesis hovered through the howling winds. She was being observed by Megatron over the monitors. _

_Timbre backed up slowly at the loud, thunderous roars that pierced the air. Through the cracks, a towering shape advanced. Timbre backed away slowly as it appeared before her; it was large, practically several Cybertronian bodies taller than she was. It had long, wicked teeth and thick brown fur that nearly covered its entire body save for large claws and feet. It walked on four legs and had two pairs of slit, yellow eyes. The gaze was merciless as it was powerful. It's face was covered in scars from many battles._

_"Come on, big guy ... " Timbre whispered._

_The creature lunged forward with a roar. Timbre jumped out of the way to avoid its snapping teeth and it turned swiftly to counter her move. Its jaws came down on her hand and lifted her up off of the ground. Timbre grunted sharply in pain and drove her sword into the soft tissue of its nose._

_The creature howled in pain and dropped her. Timbre quickly tucked and rolled to avoid its sharp claws. The cold was beginning to affect her sensors because she felt the alarms going off in her brain. Timbre ignored them and ran beneath its body, attempting to wound its delicate underside. _

_On the Nemesis, Megatron smiled at the sight. "She certainly has spirit," he mused, "Let's see how that helps her in battle."_

_Soundwave stood at his side, watching Timbre as she fought with her very life. On screen, Timbre was seized by its jaws and forced down its throat in a single swallow. The Decepticons cringed at the horrible sight. _

_Megatron shook his head with pity and started to depart. "Such a shame," he murmured, "She had promise."_

_One of the Eradicons pointed. "Lord Megatron, sir!" he said, "Look!"_

_On screen, the creature threw its head back with pain and its belly suddenly bulged out in a painful manner. Then, it burst and out fell the metal shape of Timbre, drenched in digestive fluid. Megatron smiled, impressed. He gestured to the Eradicons. _

_"Bring our new warrior on board!" he commanded._

_Once Timbre was brought on board, she dropped to one knee before Megatron. After a brief moment of pledging her loyalties to him, she received the Decepticon mark on her wing. All the while, she watched Soundwave and winked at him. He acknowledged with a small nod of his head._

O

It wasn't long before the alert came.

"Autobots!" an Eradicon bellowed.

Timbre and the Dreads stood with their weapons at the ready as Optimus and his crew approached with their own drawn. Optimus looked pained at the sight of the former miners poised and ready to attack with the Eradicon troopers at their side.

"Dreads, lay down your weapons." he commanded.

Timbre smirked at him. "Autobot dogs!" she shouted, "Come and get them!"

Optimus stared at them. "Is this war so worth the cost of the lives of valuable workers?"

Bia laughed cruelly. "Workers? Or your petty little slaves?" she sneered. "That's what we were. Working to satisfy the needs of the so - called 'higher caste'. Here in the Decepticons, we are worth so much more than that!"

Nyx smirked and stepped forward. "Enough talk!" she shouted, "Stand and fight, Autobot cowards!" she bellowed.

Chaos ensued between the Autobots and the Eradicons. The Dreads transformed into their jet modes and took to battle from above. Bia streaked by, transformed into a representation of a human Nighthawk jet. She fired off several rounds with a bellowing shout of glee. Behind her, Timbre flew in a perfect circle before engaging.

"Get them, Timbre!" Nyx called, through their COM link, "Show them the true power of the Dreads!"

Timbre laughed and swooped down, creating a powerful sonic boom that knocked Arcee clear off of her feet. "Let's have ourselves a little girl time!" she called down to the Autobot before banking back around, "Just the two of us!"

Timbre transformed just as she contacted Arcee. The two females went down and Arcee raised her guns firing off several shots that Timbre eluded with ease. For a moment, the two stood, face - to - face; Timbre stood a head taller than Arcee and had a much broader shape.

"Come on, Dread!" Arcee hissed, "Make a move!"

Timbre smirked coldly. "Weaklings first!"

Arcee shot another group of rounds and Timbre activated the boosters in her heels and charged headfirst for the Autobot, grabbing her around the waist. Arcee yelled as she was lifted high into the air above ground. She struggled and attempted to be free of the Dread's iron grip. Timbre grinned down at her.

"Like to fly, Autobot trash?" she sneered.

Arcee snarled and squirmed to be free.

"I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you!" Timbre hissed, "With this moisture and climate, I might just loose my - oops!"

Before she finished, she opened her hand and Arcee started plummeting back to earth, yelling the whole way. Timbre swooped down and snatched her back up inches before she was crushed below, laughing with glee.

"Let me show you why they call me Timbre!" she hissed, transforming her right arm.

Arcee stared at the strange contraption that was Timbre's hand. It had morphed into what appeared to he a sonic weapon of some kind. She grinned wickedly and pressed it to Arcee's head. Almost immediately, Arcee felt her entire central processor become submerged in waves of sound that nearly ripped her body in two. She shrieked in pain and Timbre laughed wickedly. Optimus stepped in and aimed his weapon at her.

"Release her, Timbre!" he commanded.

Timbre smirked. "As you wish!"

She opened her hand and Arcee started plummeting back to earth, dazed from the assault. Optimus' optics grew wide and he rushed up, catching Arcee before she was crushed by the rocks below. Timbre snickered nastily.

"Sound can be a deadly weapon, can't it?" she sneered, "That one will be out for a while!"

Then, she looked toward her left and noticed that Ash was slowly backing her way over toward a mine. Timbre had placed it there in the event of an ambush. If Ash took another step back ... Timbre cupped her mouth.

"Ash!" she shouted, "Don't back up another - "

She groaned and swooped down, through the shower of lasers and pushed her shoulders against Ash, forcing her back. Ash, dazed staggered forward and glared back at Timbre with irritation. She noticed the beep of the mine and her optics grew wide. Timbre covered her body against the bomb and gritted her teeth, awaiting the pain.

An explosion sounded that nearly rocked the Nemesis above.

O

Megatron frowned at the sight of the Autobots retreated.

"Optimus is fleeing?" he said, "How unusual ... "

Just then, Nyx's image appeared on a tiny screen in the main monitor. "Lord Megatron, the Autobots are fleeing battle," she told him. Then, she paused and gritted her teeth. "We've had ... a casualty here, sir."

Megatron didn't seem bothered. "The drones can be replaced."

"No, sir," Nyx told him, "Not them."

Megatron's brows went up. "Who?" he asked.

"We'll be there shortly," Nyx told him, pain in her voice. "You will see."

Somewhat later, Bia was stepping through the crowds of Eradicons, carrying a broken, dripping form in her arms. They parted to let her pass and in the center stood Soundwave. He stared down at what was still left of Timbre. Her chest was exposed from the blast and her optics blasted out. She was leaking Energon from the ruptured tubes and dripping it all over the place. Bia looked up at him with pain in her gaze.

"Soundwave, she ... " she began.

Without a word, Soundwave held out his arms and Bia immediately placed Timbre's broken body into them. He could feel that she was cycling air through her intakes, but they came out in horrible, rattling sounds. Knock Out pushed his way through the crowd.

"Make way, make way!" he snapped, "You act as if it's the first time you've seen someone blow up! It's not ... " He trailed off at the sight of Timbre's condition and his optics widened. "Whoa."

Soundwave stared down at Timbre before lifting his head to the doctor. He said nothing still.

Knock Out gestured for him to follow. "Hurry. This way!" he ordered.

Soundwave carried Timbre to the medical bay and the others remained, watching with pain and worry. They said prayers to Primus above that she would be okay.

When they arrived at the medical bay, Knock Out quickly rushed around the room to gather his tools and gestured to a table. "Put Timbre there," he ordered, "I have to move quickly!"

Soundwave did as he said and gently placed Timbre onto the table. His body was already soaked with her Energon, but he didn't budge or try to clean himself up. Knock Out moved over to the table and handed Soundwave some large pieces of cloth.

"Come here," he ordered, in a gentle voice, "Press these to her fuel lines." When he guided Soundwave's hand, he gave it a slight bit of pressure to instruct him, "Keep these on. Use pressure to stop the flow. Pinch these wires here."

Soundwave did as he said. His fingers became slippery from the Energon as he attempted to stop the gushing. He glanced up briefly when Knock Out dropped several tools in his haste, clattering them to the floor. The doctor rushed to his side and looked at him.

"Has she responded to any stimuli?" Knock Out asked.

Soundwave didn't reply, so Knock Out leaned forward to Timbre. "Timbre?" he said, "Timbre, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can understand."

Knock Out grasped Timbre's tattered hand and he felt a light squeeze answer.

"Good, she's still with us," Knock Out said, determined, "I have time."

Knock Out occasionally glanced up at Soundwave as he gathered his tools, but with the face screen, it was hard to see what kind of expression he had. After waiting for a moment, Knock Out gave him a slight push.

"Soundwave, you get some rest," he told him, "I'll do what I can. That's all I can promise you."

Soundwave nodded his head, though he could sense from Knock Out's tone. Something that told him it wouldn't make a difference.

O

Eros, Ash, Nyx and Bia waited while Knock Out tended to Timbre. The rest of the Eradicons were working at their computers and Arachnid was among them as well. She walked up to the Dreads and studied their sullen faces.

"So, do you ladies spend a lot of time in battle or more in dirt?" Arachnid asked, smiling contemptuously. "I could never tell the difference."

Bia stood up, practically towering over her. "You're a little small to be mouthing off to us, brat." she hissed. Her mandibles clicked with irritation, a strange snippet of language that resembled broken fragments of Cybertronian.

Arachnid chuckled and studied her up and down. "Ahh, so you're a fellow Insect Shifter," she mused, "I don't see many around these days."

Bia's optics narrowed. "Good to know. Now back it off before I _break_ it off." she warned.

Soundwave was typing at the main console and briefly glanced up at the sight of the altercation brewing.

Arachnid just smirked and shook her head. "You know, you have to accept the fact that Timbre might not make it." she told them, "It's only fitting anyway; self - sacrifice is not fitting among the code of the Decepticons."

Nyx stepped up now and her voice dropped a dangerous register. "That's where you're wrong, brat," she hissed, "We stand by him, willing to die for our cause to Lord Megatron. Willing and ready to put our lives on the slab for him. That is where true loyalties lie. We fear no end and we welcome it should it come." Her optics narrowed. "Can you say the same?"

Arachnid was bored with the words. "All this talk about death and dying bores me." she said, "I have matters of my own to attend to. You can waste your time pining over that pathetic, bleeding pile of scrap if you want."

Soundwave watched her disappear, his face screen glowing ominously.

Shortly afterward, Knock Out stepped into the room. He met Soundwave's look and gestured with one finger. The Dreads started to stand, but he held up a hand. "No, you guys stay here," he told them, "Only Soundwave needs to come with me."

Soundwave walked passed the irritated females and into the hall, following Knock Out toward the medical bay. He stared down expectantly when they stopped at the door. Knock Out eventually turned and looked at Soundwave, speaking softly. His voice was actually piteous for the first time.

"Timbre's ... lost a lot of Energon," he told the officer, "The blast severed most of the wires and sensors in her lower half and damaged a good portion of her spark chamber at the left side. I had to attatch her to life support systems to keep her functional."

Soundwave spoke in a recorded voice of Megatron's. _"Explain it to me."_

Knock Out sighed heavily, sullen. "I've done what I could, Soundwave," he told him, "The only thing keeping her alive right now are my machines. She won't be saved. I wanted to deactivate her pain sensors while I worked, but she refused, taking the pain as if it was nothing. At this moment, she barely feels anything right now. She's talking though and I didn't want to do anything more until you came down here for as long as she's awake. And that won't be very long."

Soundwave wasn't reacting at all. He was standing there like a dark, blue statue. Knock Out's brow knotted. "Soundwave, do you understand what I've told you?" he asked.

Soundwave played another recorded message from Starscream. _"Is this over?"_

Knock Out nodded. "It is."

Soundwave pushed him aside and stepped into the medical bay. He stared at Timbre lying there on the berth, her chest attached to various wires. The gentle beeping sound of her spark pulse echoed through the room. Her hands were lying on her chest which slightly rose and fell. Her shattered optics looked horrible in the dimmed light.

When Soundwave started forward, Timbre barely reacted save for a slight twitch of her head. "Who - Who's there?" she asked.

Soundwave walked up to her side and rested his fingers gently against her damaged cheek. A smile touched her lips when she recognized the feel. "Soundwave?"

He nodded. _"Soundwave."_ he said, in Starscream's voice.

"I - must look horrible, huh?" Timbre breathed.

Soundwave beeped something.

Timbre sighed softly. "I did it to protect them," she said.

Soundwave was silent.

"Soundwave. It's the end. I told you it could happen. Didn't I?" Timbre told him.

Again, he was quiet. This bothered Timbre. She reached up with one hand and waved around the air to try and feel for him. He bent down so that she could reach his face. When she did, her brow knotted slightly.

"Why won't you say anything?" she asked, "Are you ashamed by the sight of me?"

She felt him shake his head.

"Then what is it?"

Again, he remained silent for a while before beeping. What he said made Timbre laugh gently.

"We had a good run though. I wouldn't change anything." she said. She struggled to turn so that she was lying on her back. "Soundwave ... Please, I want you to go and kill me.'' She felt his fingers tense on her cheek. "I heard what Knock Out said. He knows I won't live. Pull the plug and send me along."

Soundwave stood up and beeped again. Timbre sighed and shook her head.

"I'm dead. Please finish it. You can do it.'' she told him.

Soundwave played back a message in a voice she didn't recognize. _"My friend ... "_

Timbre gritted her teeth. "As my friend, my lover, my mate, I am asking you to pull that plug and put an end to this," she said, "If I am going to die, I'd rather end with you by my side than alone. I would consider my death an honor if you did it."

After a long time, Soundwave's fingers circled the main line that connected her spark chamber to the machine. When Timbre felt the pressure of it start to pull, she stopped him.

"Wait!" she said.

His hand froze and he looked down at her.

"Last request." Timbre said.

Soundwave nodded his head. He played a recorded message of Megatron's voice.

_"Whatever works best."_

Timbre smiled. "Make sure I don't look like scrap. When I go to meet my maker, I want to look decent." She paused. "Also, Soundwave ... Do not mourn me. The last thing I want is to go having that on my shoulders. Move on. Forget me. Remember the code of the Decepticons and keep your loyalty to Megatron strong."

Soundwave nodded his head and beeped.

_As you wish ..._

Finally, Timbre leaned her head back with a peaceful smile. She took a deep cycle of air. "I'm ready ... " she said.

Soundwave pulled the plug from her spark chamber and she took a swift inhale. Her life monitors began to beep wildly and her spark was pulsating just as rapidly before it began to slow down. Soundwave bent over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled, her body slowly going rigid.

"Tell my sisters ... it's okay," she whispered, "Tell them, it'll be okay."

Soundwave beeped an affirmative.

Timbre shakily raised her hand in a weak salute, her cycled breaths slowly becoming weak, strained. Her spark was slowly down its beats.

"It was an honor," she breathed, "An ... honor to fight ... by your ... side ... "

Soundwave could tell that she was fading. In a bot's last seconds, they would often hallucinate and speak words that made very little sense. The next words that came out of her mouth were airy, distant and faded.

"Tell ... Soundwave ... I ..." she gasped, her voice barely audible, " ... Tell Soundwave I ... I lo ... "

Finally, her spark eventually stopped pulsing and slowly diminished in her chest. Her shattered optics grew dark and her head slowly fell to one side with a final, dying sigh of her intakes. Her entire body went limp on the table and the monitors eventually died.

Soundwave stood up and slowly stepped back, lowering his head once before he stepped out of the medical bay. Knock Out was there and looked up as Soundwave passed him without so much as a single word.

"What happened?" he asked, quietly.

Soundwave didn't answer and Knock Out rushed inside to see what had happened.

O

As requested, Timbre's body was repaired and cleaned. She looked absolutely stunning as she was placed in an ejection pod. Her arms were folded neatly over her chest and the Decepticons stood around her, including Megatron. He turned to his soldiers with a look of respect.

"Timbre was a valued, loyal servant to the Decepticon cause," he told them, "Let us bid her farewell as she journeys to become one with the Allspark."

Soundwave stood at the side of the pod. He stared down at her lifeless body and raised his hand in a salute. The other Decepticons followed suit. He said nothing. No words. "Goodbye my love." He doesn't say it. There was no room for softness in the army. No place for weakness. Only strength.

The Dreads gathered and all four of them placed pieces of their armor on Timbre's chest.

"So that we go with you when you make your journey, sister," Nyx said, softly.

Bia chuckled. "If you see any Autobots, kick their afts twice for me ... " she added, chuckling sadly.

After all was said and done, Timbre's pod was ejected into space.

"Farewell, Timbre!" Nyx said, "May you rest in peace ... "

Soundwave watched that small pod disappear through the stars and nothing more was said.

Nothing more would be said.

O

_Note_ - War happens. And let us always remember to hold those we love close to us.


End file.
